


Home

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Link (Legend of Zelda) Is Insecure, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Link blushed, turning completely to look at him. Throughout his life he had heard how much he was responsible for the fate of Hyrule and its people, serving Zelda as a good soldier - even though they were now friends - and it was pleasant to return to the Domain and feel free to be himself, knowing that he would find Sidon's warm welcome. Having someone waiting for him, not because of his abilities or their own advantage, but because it was him, was pleasant. Having someone take care of him in small things, like help him wash himself in the same pool after a long journey or make him relax by combing his hair, perhaps it might seem frivolous to someone but not for Link, it made him feel safe, understood, loved."





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> “...” → Spoken dialogue
> 
> […] → Sign language

Link couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips, making a moan of pleasure as he felt the brush fall back over his hair. It stroked them gently guided by Sidon's hand that looked at him from above with a bright smile, satisfied with the other's reaction.

He had just returned to the Domain after a meeting with Zelda. Although Ganon had been defeated and the war ended, there was still much to do to rebuild Hyrule and restore it to the beauty it was famous for.

Relaxing his back on Sidon, Link raised his head to meet the gaze of the other who, meanwhile, lowered his arm to place the brush and replace it with his own hand.

"Do you like it?" Asked Sidon hopefully as he ran his fingers through Link's hair.

Link nodded, broadening his smile, closing his eyes to try to fully enjoy the pleasant feeling.

"I'm glad." Sidon confessed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I like to take care of you."

Link blushed, turning completely to look at him. Throughout his life he had heard how much he was responsible for the fate of Hyrule and its people, serving Zelda as a good soldier - even though they were now friends - and it was pleasant to return to the Domain and feel free to be himself, knowing that he would find Sidon's warm welcome. Having someone waiting for him, not because of his abilities or their own advantage, but because it was him, was pleasant. Having someone take care of him in small things, like help him wash himself in the same pool after a long journey or make him relax by combing his hair, perhaps it might seem frivolous to someone but not for Link, it made him feel safe, understood, loved.

[Me too.]

"What will you do now?"

[I guess I have to wait for Zelda to convene me again.] He signed, biting his lower lip. [I could stay here, if you don't mind.]

Sidon showed him a bright smile, perhaps the most beautiful Link had ever seen. "Of course, you know you can stay as long as you want, you are always welcome. "

Link looked down. [Thank you.]

Sidon frowned, confused and worried by the sudden reaction. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Said Link, standing up. "It's just that -" He tried to explain, starting to walk nervously around the room before returning to Sidon who had never looked away from him. [Is Hyrule really my home? I mean, the war is over and everyone has returned to their lives, home and family and I have no memories of any of the three.] He sighed. [Hyrule is safe, but am I really attached to it? I have no recollection of what I was doing before and if Zelda no longer needed me, I don't even have a place to call home.]

Sidon looked at him in surprise, he had no idea that Link was carrying this weight inside him probably since the war was over, and he couldn't blame him. Not having any of these memories had to be scary and he could only try to imagine how he really felt.

Sidon took Link's hand, stroking it with the other in the hope that the contact could calm him at least a little, softening his gaze he got lost in the eyes of the other that he loved so much in search of words.

"If that's how you feel I can't change things but - uhm - if you want -" Sidon suddenly stammered, sending Link in confusion that now frowned at him.

[What's wrong?] He signed once his hands were released.

"Nothing, it's just that - It was nothing." He mumbled quickly as he stood up to head for the door. "There are still so many things I'd like to do with you before you have to leave." He explained with a smile before disappearing down the corridor, leaving Link with no choice but to follow him in silence, more worried than before.

  


  


  


The fresh air hit Link, moving his hair away from his face. The cold pinched his eyes and he had to squint them to prevent them from weeping. He smiled when he felt Sidon tighten his arm around his hip instinctively to bring him closer, sitting behind him, yet his mind kept returning to the conversation that has taken place in Sidon's room.

He decided to let the curiosity prevail and, still a little uncertain, turned to Sidon.

[What did you want to tell me before?] He signed showing his hands.

"Oh." Sidon muttered, surprised to see that the other was still thinking about it. "It was something silly, don't worry."

[I still want to know.] Insisted Link. [If it was something you wanted to tell me, it can't be stupid.]

"All right." Sidon accepted. "But could you - could you not look at me?"

Link smiled, pleased to have succeeded in convincing the other and went back to looked back straight ahead as requested by him, giving his back to Sidon again. He felt the grip on his hips tighten as Sidon, bringing Link closer to him, lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I'm in love with you."

Link frowned in confusion, however unable to prevent his cheeks from turning red. It wasn't the first time he heard those words, they had already said they loved each other in the past and, despite hearing them make Link's heart beat faster as if it was the first time, he didn't understand Sidon's sudden insecurity.

Link opened his mouth to return the sweet words but the other interrupted him.

"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you before, but it's what I feel I want to tell you now." Sidon explained as Link closed his lips waiting patiently in silence for the other to continue.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, only the gods know how long. Feeling without home or family has to be scary and I know that I can't change it but, please, know that you aren't alone and you never were even when it was more difficult to believe." Sidon stopped, looking at the back of Link's head to try to imagine what kind of expression could be in his face now. "And I know it's not like being at home and that it may seem a bitter consolation but, if you want, you could consider the Domain as a place to call home. Here, with me."

As the last words came out of Sidon's lips, Link jumped in surprise and the other, afraid of saying something wrong, let go of his grip to allow Link to turn around easily.

When their eyes met again, Sidon was surprised to find Link's eyes bright in an attempt to hold back tears.

"Oh no, my pearl! I didn't want to say something that could offend you." Sidon began to apologize in agitation but Link interrupted him, shaking his head and standing up, despite the tears were running down his face now, he went up to him and hid it in an embrace.

Sidon didn't ask any more questions when he heard a sob coming from Link, returned the hug, letting the other vent in that liberating cry as long as he needed.

[Thank you.] Signed Link once he broke away from the hug.

He let Sidon wipe away his tears, unable to prevent his heart from losing a heartbeat. Often Link wondered how it was possible that someone like Sidon could love him, accept him for what he is, and at that moment he wondered how it was possible that he wanted to share his home with him. How it was possible to be able to perceive all his love in these small gestures and while Link let himself be lulled by that caress, he felt the tears pinch his eyes again. He loved him. Link loved Sidon so much.

"I love you too." Link whispered with his voice still broken by tears.

Sidon replied bending down to gently kiss his forehead and Link let go of a sigh that he hadn't realized he was holding back.

Giving and receiving everything from the loved one was still a concept that made him lose his breath. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this.

When their eyes met again, a new certainty was etched into Link's heart.

"You have always been my home."

  


  


  


Sidon stared at the horizon, standing at the Great Zora Bridge, showing no real interest in what was in front of him. Too distracted to focus on the landscape.

Sidon felt almost silly to feel that way, yet he couldn't help it. That day he would finally see him again and only the thought of being able to hug him and feel his scent again, caressing his hair, made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Excited, like a child struggling with his first crush, he couldn't hold back a smile when he saw a familiar figure walking along the bridge.

"Link." He greeted him enthusiastically. "Welcome home."

Link smiled back. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for having arrived here!  
>  This is a short scene that came to my mind while I was relaxing and since I have many other things to write, including the second part of the series, I didn't have time to expand it and so I apologize if it's a little short.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know what you think.  
>  I was very emotional when I wrote it. I love them and they are very sweet.  
>  See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [ Tumblr  ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
